Or is This Just Fantasy?
by LunaStarWolf
Summary: Rhea, Poppy, and Jezebel are three girls thrown into the madness of the world of Fairy Tail via a magic book and some unique spirits. While they are trying to find their way back, they're also trying to adapt to and become strong in this world. However, everything doesn't always go as planned. Please read and review!
1. An Unexpected Twist

Hi there! I'm LunaStarWolf, and this is my first Fanfiction! Just a warning, this story is my first, and it contains OC's as well. So sit back and enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: I, LunaStarWolf, do not own Fairy Tail, although I wish I did. I only own Rhea, and about half of Jezebel and Poppy (it was a group effort).

* * *

CHAPTER 1: An Unexpected Twist

Rhea's POV

"That's it, you're done!"

As the last final of Freshman year ended, the halls were filled with whoops and yelling and lots of joyous, loud noise. Very loud noise. Did i mention it was loud? These people were practically screaming with joy. I could not wait to get away from all of these crazy people for three months. I was ready for this summer to commence.

The bus ride home was a long and arduous one, as I was stuck on a hot bus full of loud, annoying douchebags who felt the need to scream out everything that they said. My best friend Jezebel Fortuna was sitting right next to me, listening to music and looking at Supernatural posts on tumblr. I took out my own phone and asked my mom if she could come over when we got home. The answer was yes, after a bit of pleading. I turned to Jezebel.

"Hey Jez, ya wanna hang out at my house for a while?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah!" She didn't really have to ask her parents. They didn't really care, or they just assumed that she was at my house. As soon as the bus stopped at my stop, we got off and started towards my house.

Jezebel's POV

Rhea and I walked towards her house in awkward silence. We'll, at least it was awkward for me. Rhea Cambio always seems to get lost in her thoughts, and zones the entire world out. Her sister, Poppy Cambio, is like her polar opposite; loud, bubbly, bouncy, and incredibly silly. Its not really a surprise that they fight a lot, and I'm always the one breaking them up and getting them to calm down.

When we got to her house, her mom Cecilia and her sister Poppy were there. Rhea and I got popsicles from the freezer and went outside. Poppy soon joined us.

"HEY GUYS!" she screamed at us.

"What do you want?" Rhea stated in reply. Her response was cold, but Poppy didn't seem to care.

"WANNA GO EXPLORE THE FOREST TOGETHER?" Rhea thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

" Sure, why not? "

Poppy's POV

Rhea, Jez and I were gonna go explore the forest and swim in our lake together! Even though its a small lake, its gonna be so much fun!

I waited for them to change into their swimsuits, which took forever... Rhea couldn't decide with one to wear... Silly Rhea! Finally, they were ready, and we headed off on a new adventure!

The walk to the lake was a long one, mostly because Jez and Rhea were walking so slowly. I was bouncing along the forest trail, while they were taking leisurely strides, and admiring the trees around them. They're trees! "Come on guys!" I tried to motivate them, to no effect.

After a very loooong walk to the lake, we settled down, laying down a blanket and throwing our shorts that we wore over our swimsuits on it. I looked at the lake. It was pretty small, for a lake. I started to push Rhea towards it.

"Poppy! Its gonna be cold," she whined.

"Get used to it!" I mock whined back.

"I'm stronger than you are!"

"I'm taller!"

"By like an inch!"

"So?"

"I'm older!"

"I'm cuter!"

"Guys, STOP," Jez yelled. Rhea stopped pushing back and looked at her. I took the chance to push her in and jump in after her. Haha! I win!

Jez's POV

Rhea screamed when she was pushed into the water. Poppy, instead of laughing at her while she was soaked and cold, jumped right in with a big whoop. Those two are so weird. I didnt want to be left behind on this adventure, so I jumped in too. We started swimming around to warm up because the lake was cold under the shade of the trees. It took a while but we finally stopped freezing.

Poppy decided that we play Marco Polo. It ended very quickly when Rhea jumped out of the lake and Poppy ran into a tree at the edge of the lake. I suggested that we do something less dangerous and search for cool stuff at the bottom of the lake.

I went first. I dove down, felt around at the bottom, and grabbed something. It was a bracelet, and it had a bunch of charms on it, like hearts and stars and keys.

Poppy went next. She pulled out a deflated, old, rubber ducky that she named Kevin.

Rhea took her turn. She took a dramatically deep breath, and dove under. She was down for a little while, but came up with a book, covered in a gold colored metal casing with... the Fairy Tail crest on it?

Fairy Tail was our favorite anime, although we never read the manga. Still, we were confused why it was at the bottom of a lake. Once we were back at the blanket, Rhea opened the case to find a red and black book with the guild mark on it, perfectly dry. She opened the book, and found the pages to be completely blank. At the very first page, it said, LET YOUR STORY TAKE A TWIST... what could that mean?

Before we knew it, a magic circle appeared under us, turned into a portal, and we fell into oblivion.


	2. Do You Believe In Magic?

Sorry for the slow update! I had finals and such, plus this is a pretty long chapter... Brace yourselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my story and OC's.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Do You Believe In Magic?

Rhea's POV

We landed in a weird room, which was all black. The darkness seemed to go on forever. Pulses of silver light lit up the "room" as the three of us took in our surroundings. It was so beautiful, and peaceful too, the way that the light pulsed out and faded away, only to reform and pulse out somewhere else-

"Hey, Earth to Rhea!" Jez yelled, and snapped me back to reality... Or whatever this is.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked. Poppy, with a mischievous smile, walked up to me, grabbed my hand, and bit it. Hard.

"What the Hell, Poppy?" I screamed at her. "That hurt!" Jezebel started laughing at me, and didn't notice Poppy until she was bitten as well. We both then collectively slapped Poppy in the face. Her cheeks were red afterwards, but she didn't let it faze her.

"Well, since we can all obviously feel pain, we arent dreaming!" she smiled widely, using her "evidence" to prove her point.

Jez spoke up. "Well, if we aren't dreaming, then where are we?"

At that moment several colorful orbs of light, seemingly coming from nowhere, flew around us. They spoke in human voices.

"These are the ones who found the book?" a mans voice inquired.

"I guess so," an elderly female voice replied.

"Which one should we take first?" the voice of a stern man asked.

"Lets take the short one; I like her," a young woman's voice spoke up.

"Alright," a chorus of voices answered hers. Suddenly, all of the orbs started flying towards me, and began to swirl around me. They went faster and faster, and I screamed. I could hear Poppy and Jez calling out my name. Soon, I was trapped inside yet another magic circle, and began to fall again.

This time, I fell slowly, and I saw that I was falling towards a stained glass window, one that looked suspiciously like the ones from the opening of Kingdom Hearts. However, instead of a Disney Princess being portrayed, It was Mirajane Strauss, and her image was cut in half. One half had the Mage in her black dress, and the other half had her in her Satan Soul: Halphas form. I landed, feet first, on the stained glass, and suddenly three pedestals rose up from the ground, each with a symbol hovering over it. The female voice from earlier spoke, although I didn't see any orbs.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength."

"Wait..." I started. "I thought this was Fairy Tail."

"It is," she responded.

"Then why are you copying and quoting Kingdom Hearts?"

"That's what I said!" She shouted in exasperation. "I said, 'No, we shouldn't do this, its too similar, we should try to be original!' But no, they just had to steal from yet another popular fantasy franchise. We could be copyrighted or something!" The purple orb appeared and flew in circles around me, and I laughed.

I looked around at the pedestals. "What are these for?" I asked.

"Oh, these things? There for me to give you a choice of magic to have."

"I'll get magic?"

"Yup! You wanna be a mage of Fairy Tail, don't ya?"

"I've always dreamed of becoming S-Class, but-" she cut me off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. HOLD ON. You want to become an S-Class mage?" she exclaimed.

"Well yes, but-" she interrupted me again.

"Do you know how HARD it is to become S-Class? And its more than just having powerful magic, ya know."

"Yes I know, but-"

"Lemme guess, you want me to search for powerful magic in our archives and give it to you, don't ya?"

"I was gonna say that i could train hard to become strong, but-"

"Fine, FINE I'll do it. Just stop begging!" The odd little purple orb flew off. She sure had some attitude. She probably just hated her job or something.

Soon after she left, she zipped back to where I was standing. "Hey, Rhea," she sounded like she was panting. Can orbs even pant? "I got a few magics from the restricted section! Isn't that great?"

"Uh, isn't it restricted for a reason?" They wouldn't restrict something if it was okay to use, right?

"Oh, don't worry about it! You wanted power, so I got ya power!" she sounded a bit too enthusiastic.

"Are you getting a promotion or something?"

"What? No. I just made a bet to see who can turn their girl into the coolest wizard," she stated with pride. "And I think I'm winning!"

"But I'm still normal..."

"You won't be! Now come on, choose one out of the three!" She flew around the pedestals, and over each one a floating symbol came to exist: a dragon made out of shards, and aurora surrounded by a golden ring, and a gold laurel wreath.

I walked up to the dragon made of shards. A screen popped up in front of me, saying **DIAMOND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC**. I looked back at my orb. "Dragonslayer magic?" I asked her. "Doesn't this kinda... break cannon? With eight dragonslayers?"

"Oh, but that's okay!" She tried to assure me. "You have your own version of the cannon story in the book! You're not changing the manga as a whole or anything!"

"I don't know, seven seems to be a pretty significant number. Plus four dragonslayers in Fairy Tail is too much." I walked away and the screen faded.

I walked towards the aurora with the gold ring around it. A screen popped up saying **AURORA MAGIC AND FAIRY GLITTER**. I stared at the orb again, wide-eyed. "But, now this really breaks cannon! Do you know how much that would undermine Cana?"

"Well, yes, but-" it was my turn to cut her off.

"Are these restricted because they seriously mess up the cannon? "

"Well yes... but you have to choose one! Once I bring three magics out to you I can't return them and you must choose one!"

Hesitantly, I walked over to the last pedestal, the one with the gold laurel wreath over it. **TAKE OVER: GODDESS SOUL**, it said. All I did was look at the orb in disbelief. Not wanting to get into an argument again, she flew around the screen, and it grew, now having information.

_This caster-type magic allows the user to "take over" the forms of the fourteen main greek deities from Greek mythology. Note that this magic is more like a combination of take over magic and celestial spirit magic, have around the same number of forms and being equally as draining as the latter. Also note that this magic does not actually give the mage the power of the gods, but a single magic and a symbolic object to that particular god or goddess. Because there has been no sign of gods being in Fairy Tail, this breaks cannon. _

There was a note added at the bottom to the screen.

_However, Rhea, since you are from the real world and I think you're into mythology, you could make it work, stating that you learned it from a book. _That was definitely added by the orb.

"I guess this is my best bet, then," I sighed, not wanting to break the rules, and grabbed the laurel wreath. As soon as I did, the stained glass shattered and I fell into darkness once again.

Jez's POV

After Rhea fell into another portal, Poppy and I started freaking out. She could be dead, for all we know! What were we gonna tell her mom? What's gonna happen to us? Poppy started running around in circles trying to find a way out, and I investigated where Rhea went.

After finding nothing, we gave up and sat down, back to back, and waited for something to happen. It was a while before the swirl of orbs came back and floated around us. "HEY!" Poppy yelled. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Your sister is fine, rest assured," a stern man's voice said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"You will... later," the man's voice stated. "For now we can't waste any time. Let's take the blonde girl."

"Yes sir," several voices answered. Soon, they all attacked me, flying in circles around me, almost like I was in the center of a tornado. They opened yet another portal, and I fell in.

I was falling towards a stained glass floor, depicting Juvia, with water swirling all around her. I landed on my feet, and then tripped, falling on my face. I heard a rumbling sound, and as I looked up, I saw three pedestals at the edges of the floor. Somehow, this setup seemed familiar, although I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"What is going on?" I asked. I was seriously confused.

"Not now, we don't have time for questions. Just choose a magic!" The stern male's voice from before boomed.

"But..." I started, "there's nothing there."

"What?" An emerald green orb flew out of nowhere, and went near each of the pedestals. "Oh, I am going to kill Amethyst!" He raged. "Didn't bring me any magics because of the goddamn bet!"

"I can wait as you go get them," I offered. I didnt want to be around him for any longer than I had to. With a grunt, he left, and when he came back, the pedestals each had a symbol hanging over them: a silver wand, and diamond penguin, and a blue and white orb.

I walked towards the penguin. It was so cute! A screen popped up. It read **DIAMOND MAKE MAGIC. **I thought about it, and it seemed cool! But then I remembered all of the other molding magic mages in the series, like Gray, and Lyon, and Ur, and Ultear, plus Laki and Rufus... There's way too many of them for another one. Despite the fact that I love penguins, I walked away.

Next I went to the wand-thingy. The screen said **RUNE MAGIC.** I read the description**. **

_This type of Rune magic is a holder type magic that allows the caster to create runes with the wand for a variety of effects. _"Hey," I turned to the orb, "can't Freed do this kind of magic without a wand?"

"Well," he growled, "this version of Rune Magic is a holder type instead of a caster type. Now hurry up, you're taking forever!" I slowly walked over to the last pedestal, just to annoy him.

**KARMA MAGIC.** This one caught my attention.

_Karma magic is a caster type magic that allows the user to take the pain or damage caused by a single or combination of attacks, increase it to an amount up to double the pain, and send it right back at the enemy. However, there are some rules to this magic:_

_1\. The "Karma Blasts" can be dodged, as with all magic._

_2\. It will only work if they have enough magic power_

_3\. Past a certain point of pain on the caster the magic can't work_

_4\. The damage level that the user can use resets after each use of the magic_

_5\. The user can never use the magic if they aren't attacked._

"Uh, do I have to choose?" I asked the orb.

"Yes. And HURRY UP." I was scared of pissing him off too many times, so I grabbed the blue and white karma orb. The floor beneath me phased out and I fell into darkness once again.

Poppy POV

After the orbs took Jezebel and Rhea I was all alone. In the dark. And scared out of my mind! What am I going to do? I might die here! Alone! I started running around looking for a way out. But there wasn't any!

After what seemed like forever, a bunch of orbs came out and swirled around me in their pretty colors. A portal opened up over me and I fell into darkness.

I shot down onto a stained glass floor. It had Levy, with the words "Butterfly," "Snow," "Fire," and "Silence" on it. There were three pedestals on it, each with a symbol hovering over it. A pale pink orb flew up next to me. "Oh, hello there," she said, in an elderly woman's voice. " My name is Rose. What's yours, dear?"

"I'm Poppy!" I greeted her.

"Poppy? What a beautiful name. We both have flower names, you know. We must be connected."

"Are we?" I asked the bright shiny orb.

"Maybe," she started, and then went on to tell some really long story about her friend or something and how fate changed her life forever, or something along those lines. Thing is, this was taking forever!

"So," I changed the subject. What are these symbol thingies for?"

"Oh, these old things? You pick your magic from them," she replied. "Since I was assigned the young one, I thought I'd pick out some fun magics for you to choose from!" I looked around, and saw a wrapped candy, a jester's hat, and... what looked like a purple octopus riding on an orange cloud.

"I just walk up to them?" I asked.

"To examine them, yes. Then you choose one."

I walked to the octopus thing one first. It read: **DREAM MAGIC**. "What's this?" I asked Rose.

"This is Dream Magic! You can bring anything from the dreams you have had to life for a limited amount of time," she explained. That sounds really cool!

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"Even from my nightmares?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"But... what if nothing in my dreams can't actually fight?"

"That's your problem, sweetie." I tried to think of something, but all of the dreams I remember are kinda useless to me at this point.

Moving on...

The next pedestal had a jester's hat on it. A screen popped up saying **REQUIP: THE JESTER**. "What's this?" I asked.

"You see, well... Let me just-" she flew up to the screen, and tapped it. It grew, and had a bunch of words on it.

_This magic is a requip magic that allows the user to requip wands that are used for silly effects, such as creating banana peels to slip on. While this magic is very good for avoiding injury, it isn't necessarily powerful, and is strongest when the mage is more supportive on a team._

"What other things can it do?" I asked Rose.

"I don't know, I just grabbed the best magics that would suit such a youngin' like you!"

"Youngin'? I'm twelve!"

"Exactly my point, dear."

"So I guess Rhea and Jez get super powerful magics because they're fifteen?"

"I don't know, I'm not assigned to them."

"Oh..." I was getting a little disappointed, even though both magics were super cool. I walked over to the next one.

**CANDY MAGIC** was printed on the magical screen. I looked at Rose. "Are you a grandma?" I asked her.

"Nah, just old."

"Well, you're acting like one."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Depends." I turned to the screen and read.

_This caster type magic allows the user to create different types of candy to use while fighting, most of the times in huge swarms to overwhelm the opponent. Types of candy that can be created are wrapped sweets, chocolate, gelatin, licorice, and more._

"You trying to give me diabetes or something?"

"No, just being a good grandma."

"Huh?"

"I decided that you're my adoptive granddaughter! " she sounded proud of herself.

"Uh... does it work like that?"

"Sure it does! So, which one are you choosing?"

I walked back to the center. I have no idea what to choose! After a large amount of inner turmoil, I grabbed the hat and put it on. I smiled at Rose, my now-apparent-grandma.

Then the floor dropped from beneath my feet.

Rhea's POV

I was falling for forever.

At least it seemed that way. After a couple of seconds the glowing shards of glass had disappeared, leaving me in the dark. I would be wondering what was the point of all of this... If I wasn't screaming my head off. God, I was gonna lose my voice by the time I land. If I'm not shattered into a million pieces like the glass beneath me just did.

When I landed, I was still alive, much to my surprise. However, I had the wind knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe for about a good ten seconds. I got up and looked around me. This stained glass floor was different, and it was a design of Erza,showing her in her different armors, divided up like the spokes of a wheel, or slices of pizza.

The layout on this floor was different, too. Instead of three pedestals, there was a colossal mirror in the middle of the floor. And my good friend the purple orb appeared next to me.

"How was your fall?" She asked with mock innocence.

"It was great, thanks for asking!" I flashed a fake smile at her.

"So," she moved on. "First we gotta-"

"Hold on a sec," I interrupted her. "What is your name?"

"Huh? I never told you? It's Amethyst."

"Okay, Amethyst, now what were you saying?"

"First, we gotta get your body ready for your adventure, and the you'll be off!"

"Get my... body ready?" I was very concerned about what that meant.

"Well, you can't enter an anime looking like _that_, can you?" I guessed she was gesturing to my realistic appearance.

"I guess not..."

"Great, come on!" She pushed me towards the mirror. My image was how I looked. Short, with long, hip-length, curly brunette hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. She tapped the mirror, and I looked like myself, but like I was drawn in the Fairy Tail style. I liked how I looked, but Amethyst thought otherwise.

She tapped some buttons on a keyboard-looking thing, although I don't know how, and the mirror fogged up and cleared to reveal... what looked like the definition of kawaii. I had long, wavy hair, which was blue, purple, and green, my eyes were orange, then blue, then gold? And I was taller and skinnier than I was. I looked at Amethyst in pure horror. "Amethyst, are you trying to make me into a mary sue?"

"Of course not, why do you ask?" She asked.

"I'm pushing it with the magic, I don't need, or want all of this... unique appearance."

"Fine, but I assure you...your personality is enough to make you not a mary sue."

"Thanks, I can see that you just _love me so much_!"

"I'm just saying!" Without another word, I took the keyboard, pressed the RESET button, and looked at my normal appearance. There were two sections, a hair color and eye color, and without changing the hair color, pressed purple on the eye color section. The me in the mirror changed as such, and I turned to Amethyst.

"I'm done! Now what?"

"That's it?" She seemed a bit disappointed with my decision.

"Yes, now what do I do?"

"Walk into the mirror."

"Huh?"

"Just... walk in, I'll meet you on the other side." I walked towards the mirror, and stepped _inside_ it, into a room where it was just me and the glowing purple orb, making the silvery walls cast off an eerie purple light.

Jez's POV

I was falling.

And falling, and falling, and falling. Maybe at this point I was floating. Couldn't really tell. Eventually the falling stopped, and I was greeted by a stained glass Lucy, with all of her keys surrounding her, silver and gold. There was a very tall mirror in front of me, and I could see myself in it. Moderately tall, blonde hair, pale blue eyes. I could also see the green orb behind me.

"We are ahead of schedule," he stated.

"Maybe its because you rushed my magic choice?"

"Well now you have more time for your appearance alterations.

"That's great, uh, what's your name? I think I forgot it."

"First of all, its Ash. Second, I never gave it to you."

"Ash? Like Pokemon Ash?"

"No... just, no."

"Pokemon hater."

"I don't hate pokemon, I just don't like being compared to ten year olds who force animals to fight for them."

"How do you even know about pokemon anyways?"

"We're a gateway from the real world to Earthland. Of course we are connected to the fandoms of your world in some way."

"Oh... so how does this work?"

"Well, you choose a hair color, and an eye color, and then you see what you'd look like and get to choose how you look." I looked back at the mirror and saw an anime version of me.

I picked up the keyboard and pressed my favorite color on both: green. For the hair it was a lime green, and for my eyes it was a emerald green. "That's nice, can we go now?" Ash asked me..

"Nope!" I began to try several combinations with the keyboard.

Red hair, violet eyes. Brown eyes, orange curls, black hair, yellow eyes. I experimented with ombre, making my hair turn from dark blue at the top to light blue to white, and had green eyes. I tried lavender to an almost black shade of had silver eyes. I had so much fun with this mirror, and with each change, Ash's patience was wearing thin. But since he rushed my magic choice, he's getting payback. I tried white with multicolored streaks in my hair and brown eyes. I tried to mimic the styles of canon characters, copying Yukino or Milliana or Erza's hair and eyes, though they never quite fit right to my face. After what was about an hour of this, I settled on exactly how I looked before: wavy, chest-length blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Ash threw a fit.

I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I heard something along the lines of "WALK THROUGH THE GODDAMN MIRROR." I had no idea what he meant. A then very angry green orb started chasing me around. I started running away from him. I was starting to get a bit out of breath when, not realizing where I was going, I ran straight into the mirror.

I fell through the mirror, and saw Rhea and a purple orb waiting in the plain room, with silvery walls and floor. Rhea looked the same, but her eyes were now purple, like the orb in the room. Still panting a bit from the chase, I sat down next to Rhea while a infuriated Ash entered the room, and we waited for Poppy to join us.

Poppy's POV

The floor below me was completely gone, and I was free falling through open space. It was dark, and kinda scary. And this was why I hated rollercoasters! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!

After a while, I was spiraling down towards a stained glass floor that had Wendy on it, and light blue winds were rushing around her. I landed on my belly and skidded across the room.

"Owww..." I groaned.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Rose asked me.

"I guess..." I looked around and found a big mirror in the middle of the floor. I looked in it and saw me, a short (but still one or two inches taller than Rhea) girl with shoulder-length brunette hair and light brown eyes. She tapped the glass and I was a cartoon!

She slid a keyboard thingie towards me. It had hair and eyes, and each section had a bunch of colored buttons underneath. As I was about to press a button, Rose spoke up.

"What's wrong with the body your parents gave you?" She sounded a bit stern, which was weird.

"Nothing, I just wanted to try out a few new things." I pressed a pink button under the hair sign and a blue one under the eyes. Now my hair in the mirror was vibrant pink and my eyes bright blue! "How's this?" I asked the orb.

"At least keep _something_ the same!" She replied.

"Okay, okay!" I followed her advice, and reset my hair color to the light brown that it was before. "Better?"

"I guess..." she didn't sound satisfied, but it was better that nothing. "So all you need to do is walk into the mirror, and you meet up with your sister and your friend there."

"Into...?"

"The mirror, yes. Don't worry, you won't run into anything!"

"So is this like the one hogwarts platform that Rhea always talks about?"

"A bit, just run into it!" I stepped back, and ran as fast as I could, though the mirror...

And crashed into Rhea.

She death-glared me, which I was used to by now, but her eyes were purple! She looked surprised that my eyes were blue as well. A bright glowing from across the room distracted us from our stare-down.

Where the orbs once were, there were three people. A man with dark green hair and eyes, a young woman with long, wavy purple hair and eyes, and an old woman with white hair with wisps of light pink hair and magenta eyes, which had to be Rose.

The young woman spoke. "As you should know by now, I am Amethyst, the man is Ash, and the lady here is Rose. We each gave you a choice of magic and appearance, and now you can go to Magnolia. But first, there are some conditions."

"Conditions? Like what?" Jez asked.

"Well," the man answered. "You will lose the majority of your memories, as to not spoil your time there. You will know that you came from another world, but not much else. And the portal will not open again for a while, so enjoy the time you have. When the portal opens, you will remember."

"Okay," I said eagerly. "Can we go now?" As if on cue, a section of the back wall disappeared, and it showed a night sky.

"Have fun!" Rose smiled at us.

We all walked towards the opening. The three orb-people held their hands out, and colorful magic circles formed. "Now go," they said in very creepy unison, and we were all blasted backwards, into the sky, free falling.

* * *

If you made it all the way down here, congratulations! If you have any thoughts or ideas for the fic, please feel free to review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame, I'm still relatively new at this! Thank you!


	3. Welcome to Magnolia

Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy. Also, thank you Holly for the review! It's much appreciated. Just a warning, this fanfic is going to be a very long one, so if you like that kind of fic, great! I hope you enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not Hiro Mashima.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Welcome to Magnolia

Rhea's POV

We were falling, as we have been doing for the past two hours or so. Really, it was getting kinda old. Why couldn't we be floating up instead? That would be new. I should be scared of falling to my death, but if it's like before, I should slow down before I land.

I open my eyes. I always have a habit to close my eyes when I fall, especially on rollercoasters and the like. I see the sky full of stars, and the crescent moon that hangs low on the horizon. I turn my head and see Jez and Poppy on either side of me. Trails of golden light mark our descent.

Suddenly, I realize that we're not slowing down. I hear a couple of voices shout below us, and turn to see how far from the ground we are...

And crash into a blur of yellow. We are both knocked to the ground, but my inertia rolls me off them, and my head slams into the sidewalk, and all is black.

I awake to the sound of a _THUD_ and an exclamation of "Shit!" I bolt up and look around. It was dark outside. A familiar young woman with violet hair and eyes had just tripped on a bag and fell to the floor. Wait... the floor? Where am I?

"Amethyst?" I asked. "What are you doing?" She smiled at me.

"Oh! Hello there! I snuck out to help you guys! In your supply bags are books on your magic, and other helpful books... oh and money too. For rent!"

"Are you allowed out?"

"Well... No... But I couldn't just leave you guys there clueless and broke! You don't remember where you are, do you?"

"No... should I?"

"No, you shouldn't. according to Ash, all memories from every book you read, every movie and TV show you watched, and every game you've played should be locked up somewhere in your mind, where you can't reach them. However, you should be able to remember your past, family, friends, school, and other basic things like that."

"I must read a lot because I feel a bunch of memories missing."

"Yeah, you seem like you did. Go get some sleep. You're going to have to meet the guild in the morning." And with that, she reverted to her purple orb form and disappeared out the window.

Guild? What guild? Where exactly am I? How long have I been out? What are we going to do now? I looked in my bag. The contents were mostly books. I emptied them out on the bed that I was on. The light from the moon illuminated the covers. One of them said _Take Over: Goddess Soul, _a few more had titles along the lines of _The Basics of Greek Mythology_ or _The Many Myths of Greek Mythology_, There was a series of books called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, which seemed really familiar to me... Wait! I remember reading those! Like a little crack in my lost memories, my memories of these books came back to me. I also found a book encased in gold with an odd symbol on the front of it... I got a weird sense of deja-vu from it.

Digging deeper into the bag, I found what I think was money, but it bore little resemblance to the dollars back home. I wondered how much money I actually have. I put everything back into the bag, save the Take Over book, which I began to read, using the moonlight to see.

_Take Over: Goddess Soul is a form of Take Over Magic which allows the caster to "take over" the magic of the fourteen main gods of Greek Mythology. This is not true Take Over Magic, since to this date no gods have been found, and instead is learned through an affinity to greek mythology and study of the gods and goddesses. Each form grants the user one kind of magic, and depending on the form, a weapon that symbolizes that god or goddess. Some forms that use elemental magic can create their symbolic weapon through the use of a spell. While this magic has the potential to be strong, it is very draining, and an untrained mage using this magic could most likely use one form before becoming exhausted, much like Celestial Spirit Magic and their draining summons._

I continued reading, and when I got to the part that explained each transformation in detail, The majority of the pages were blank, save the name at top, such as _Zeus,Hades, _or _Hera_. There were four that contained information and pictures: The _Apollo, Artemis, Athena, _and _Hermes_ pages. I looked at them, and -to my surprise- none of them had grecian style clothing on. The basics of each one were that Apollo could use Sunlight Magic, Artemis could use Moonlight Magic, Athena could use Analyzation Magic, as well as a non-magical spear, and Hermes could use speed magic in conjunction with winged sandals, as well as whacking people over the head with a gold caduceus. Both Artemis and Apollo could make bow and arrows out of their element, and Apollo could also make a lyre, which had no combat purpose.

I closed the book and climbed into my bed, realizing how exhausted I am. Sleep found me quickly and I drifted off to sweet oblivion.

Jez's POV

I awoke to the sun streaming in through a window. I looked over and saw Poppy fast asleep, and Rhea intensely studying a book. Like, _very_ intensely. Some more books were sprawled around her on the bed, and different pages were dog-eared. She looked over at me, and she looked like she'd been up a while. I smiled at her.

"Read your book."

Really? No "Good morning" or "Glad to see you're awake"? Just "Read your book"? What book?

"It's in your bag. Look for the book with your magic name on the cover." And with that, she had shut the entire world out once again to concentrate on her books. I reached into my bag, grabbed a thick book, not unlike Rhea's, and opened to a random page.

_Karma Magic's usefulness is relative to the caster's power level compared to their opponents'. If the caster is more powerful than the opponent, they can multiply the pain up to double or even triple the original damage. If the mage is weaker than the opponent, then the amount of pain sent back could be reduced to half or possibly a third of the original damage. The amount of pain reduced or multiplied to is relative to how close the two mages' power levels are. If the opponent is exactly the same power level as the caster, then the caster will send the exact amount of pain back that was taken. However, if the opponent is significantly more powerful than the mage, the magic will have little to no effect at all. This is not the case for vice-versa, with the mage being unable to deal infinite damage to a significantly weaker individual._

Well, that was new. That wasn't what they said when I first got it. I looked up from my book and saw Poppy being shaken awake by Rhea and being forced to read her book. And so, due to Rhea's insisting that we keep reading, we continued to read until we heard the door open, and carefully close again. I looked up and saw a short, old man, as well as a tall, spiky-haired teenage boy with a scar over his eye and headphones on his ears.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're all awake," the old man spoke. He seemed friendly enough. "You girls have been out for four days." Four days?

"Has it really been four whole days?" Poppy asked.

"Yes it has. I was fearing that you were in a coma, but thankfully that is not the case."

"Well that's good. But, where are we?" I asked him.

"I will show you soon. But the question is, where are you from? I doubt you lived on clouds, and I can't think of a reason why you'd be falling from the sky like that."

Rhea spoke up. "Well, sir, we probably should keep the people that know to a minimum. Is it okay for him to be here?" She gestured to the blond, spiky-haired boy.

"Oh that's just my grandson. He'll be fine. I doubt he can hear any of this over his music anyways." He turned to the boy. "Isn't that right, Laxus?" Laxus gave no answer, he just continued to lean against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at the wall across from him. "See? Can't hear a thing." The old man turned away, and immediately Laxus rolled his eyes, something that everyone except his grandpa saw, and we knew he was listening.

"Okay..." Rhea started. "We come from a different world. One without magic. We have advanced technology and science instead... But that part doesn't matter. What does matter is that somehow we were transported here and given magic in the process. None of us have ever used our magic, and we have no idea how it will actually work, but we have these books that we've been reading to help us. And the portal opened up in the sky, some of our memories were wiped, and we were sent careening down to earth and crashed into a couple of people. I hit my head and blacked out." She did a pretty good job of explaining things to the old man. I don't think she forgot anything, or at least anything important...

"It was us that you crashed into. Luckily I was able to use my Titan Magic to catch your friends before they hit the ground, but you fell onto Laxus, and both of you fell." The old man smiled a little bit. It probably looked funny. I remember being caught, but soon afterwards passed out of exhaustion, I'm not quite sure why.

"Sorry Laxus!" Rhea apologized, and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, turning a faint shade of pink. Laxus just looked at her, unamused, before returning his blank stare to the wall.

"Well, since you ladies are wizards, or at least think you are, let me explain where we are. You are in Fairy Tail, the strongest mage's guild in Fiore, our country. A guild is where wizards gather to take jobs, get food and make friends. Lots of strong wizards are in guilds, and lots of wizards in guilds get strong. And I, Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail, invite you three young ladies to join our guild!"

"Wait, what?" I asked. "You are the master of the strongest guild in the country, and you're inviting three girls who have never used their magic before to join?"

"It isn't like you have anywhere to go," Makarov pointed out. "Plus, the more the merrier! Let's bring you out to the guild, they've been worried about you. Mirajane will give you your guild stamp, she's the best at it."

We all packed up our bags, and just as Rhea was about to open the door, she paused. "We're still in our swimsuits!" She said, mortified. She was in a purple bikini, I was in a white one, and Poppy was in a red one-piece. However, we had nothing to change into, and we were being waited on. We opened the door and pushed forth.

I immediately saw Rhea tense up. Calm, confident Rhea, who was able to perfectly explain everything to Master Makarov, now was shaking. I could see her hands shaking, and I knew the rest of her was as well. Her breathing was shaky. She honestly looked like a deer in headlights. When I walked out I saw why. Tons and tons of people were out there, watching us. Rhea may be comfortable with friends and family, and can handle superiors, but meeting new people is not her thing. At all.

I looked over at Poppy. She was all smiles. She had a grin from ear to ear, and was waving to the crowd of previously loud people, now silent. I didn't have that much of a problem with the crowd. As long as I didn't have to speak I would be good.

The guild master spoke. "Please welcome our new members! Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Oh God no. Not public speaking.

Rhea took a deep, shaking breath and said "Hello, I'm Rhea Cambio, and I'm fifteen," as steadily as possible.

Poppy perked up. "Hi! I'm Poppy Cambio. I'm twelve, and I'm Rhea's sister! Don't worry about her, she's shy. And short. And-" I cut her off.

"I'm Jezebel Fortuna, although everyone calls me Jez. I'm also fifteen and I just realized that I'm wearing a bikini." I heard some laughter, and a couple of wolf whistles... Ew.

The guild went back to their ordinary shenanigans, and we were approached by a white haired girl in some punk-goth outfit and a ponytail. She smiled maliciously. "Hey, I'm Mirajane. I'm fourteen. Anyways, where do you want your guild mark?"

Rhea thought for a moment, then pointed to the lower left side of her stomach. "Here, and violet colored." She smiled at her apparent geniusness, and admired her mark. Mirajane made a comment about her really liking the color purple, to which she just smiled at the punk girl.

I decided on the inside of my right ankle, and a baby blue color. To be honest, I've always wanted an infinity tattoo there, but I guess this works as well. It was an odd symbol, and I didn't know what it was supposed to be. It's been referred to as the Fairy Tail guild mark, so I guess it could be a fairy... With a tail...

Poppy held out her right hand, pointed to her palm. "Orange!" was all she said, and happily examined her tattoo afterwards.

After all of the guild mark business was done, Makarov walked up to us, and handed us some money. "This is for getting some clothes," he explained. "Erza, Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Levy will accompany you while you shop for clothes." The five girls that were called were the only ones that looked around our age, and seemed relatively friendly. We headed out and visited some clothing stores, and bought ourselves an outfit. Normally back at home we would've bought around ten, but I guess there was some magic or something that made the clothes extra durable, so only having one outfit was socially acceptable.

Poppy picked out a large red sweater with a white bunny face on it with mostly orange ears. She wore black leggings and bright orange rain boots. Rhea chose a pair of blue jeans, with a white belt, and wore a purple tank top with a dark purple dragon design on it that exposed her lower stomach, showing her guild mark. She had a pair of white ballet flats on. I decided on a pair of white shorts, with a light blue long-sleeved, V-Neck shirt with some sparkles, a white undershirt, and white sneakers, which also allowed my guild mark to be visible.

On our way back to the guild, Mira and the scarlet haired girl named Erza started fighting. It started as an argument, turned into "bumping into" each other, and then turned into a full on brawl. Insults and punches were being thrown all over the place, and everyone else just stared at the two fourteen-year-olds in shock.

After a while, the two calmed down enough that we could make our way back. When we got back, we put our swimsuits into the bags that contained our magic books. Rhea once again was talking to Makarov, and then Erza was called over. They then talked some more, and then Erza started walking away, and Rhea gestured for us to follow.

We ended up in a large H-shaped building called "Fairy Hills." We each had to pay 100,000 Jewels, which was what the money was called, and Erza led us to our rooms.

Rhea's room was all white marble, except for the brown wooden ceiling. In addition to the white marble walls and floor, there were columns near the walls, and they seemed like the ones pictured in one of Rhea's many books. There was also a brown empty bookshelf, a window above that with white transparent curtains over it, and in the middle of the room was a large four-poster bed with white and gold sheets and pillows. It was a pretty nice room!

Poppy, Erza and I walked to Poppy's room next. It was slightly smaller, with white walls with an orange triangle pattern on it. There were a few stuffed animals scattered about the room, and her bed was a white hammock with red and orange pillows and blankets that hung from the wooden ceiling. There was also a window in the back of her room.

Finally, we got to my room. It had black carpet and black walls. There was a window with open black curtains to allow light in. Under the window, against the wall, was my bed, which was red with red and blue pillows. There were two small white lights on the opposite wall, which was... surprisingly blank. I'm gonna need to find something to put there.

After settling into our rooms, which was basically dropping off our bags, we headed back to the guild.

Poppy's POV

Once we were back at the guild, Erza led us to this big board full of pieces of paper. There were a lot of them on here! Erza explained that these were all jobs, which was how mages like us made money! I was so excited to go on my first job this was gonna be great!

"How about this one? It doesn't seem too hard," Rhea picked out a request to find a really expensive missing hairpin.

"Looks good! Plus it's in Magnolia so we don't have to take a train or anything," Jez agreed.

"Alrighty! Let's go!" I squealed, very loudly. Half the guild looked at me. I smiled and waved at them. What nice people!

With Rhea holding the request, we headed out. It didn't take long to find the client's house on the outskirts of town. It was huge! It was a large white mansion with green rolling hills behind it. Rhea knocked on the door, and a white-haired lady opened the door. "Why hello there, are you from a guild?"

"Hellz yeah we are-" Jez started, but Rhea cut her off with a glare, and cleared her throat.

"Yes we are. I believe you sent a job request regarding a missing hairpin?" Rhea handed the lady the flyer with the request on it. The lady studied it, nodded, and walked inside, gesturing for us to follow. Her house was huge! And fancy! She led us to a large fancy room and sat down.

"Yes, you see, it seems I dropped my hairpin down into a grate leading to the sewers while walking home from shopping. It is very expensive and sentimental to me. I do hope you can bring it back. I will be offering a thirty thousand jewel reward for finding it."

"Thirty thousand?" I asked the lady. I don't know how money worked around here, but it seemed like a lot!

"Yes, exactly thirty thousand Jewel. Now, if I understand correctly, you three are mages?" she inquired.

"Mages of Fairy Tail!" Jez exclaimed. She looked proud of herself for being in such a great guild... even though it was still her first day!

"Well, I myself am a mage, specializing in hair magic. My hair is prehensile, and it can take on the properties of wind, allowing me to fly."

"Well, then why didn't you use your magic to grab the hairpin?" Jez blurted out. Sometimes, she could be kinda rude. The lady didn't like that.

"_I _didn't want to get myself nor my hair dirty! It's absolutely filthy down there!"

"Please forgive my teammate, she didn't mean to be rude," Rhea quickly apologized in the awkward silence that followed. "Now if you could show us where you dropped it, that would be grand." And with that, we went to go complete our very first job! This was easy!

We followed the lady to a busy street corner. Rhea and Jez lifted the grate -since I have no strength in my arms- and jumped in. I followed them.

We landed in a puddle of something, it was too dark to see. "Let's split up," Rhea stated. "We're looking for a gold and emerald hairpin, shaped like a bird." We nodded and split up... as much as we could. The sewers in this area was just one giant room!

We were searching for hours, and I was getting bored. Then I saw something in the corner! I grabbed it, and... IT WAS A RUBBER DUCK! I was so happy! I finally have a friend for Kevin! His name is... Steve!

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled. They ran over to me, excited. "I GOT A DUCK!" I glowed with pride. They simultaneously slapped me across the face. Ow. I stuffed Steve into one of my boots and continued searching...

Ooh! Shiny!

I grabbed the shiny, and yelled "Jez! Rhea! I found it!" I was met with a mixed reaction; Rhea asked "Really?" while Jez sarcastically said "Yeah, _sure_." I held it up to prove them, and their eyes widened at my awesome finding skills.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt the hairpin being ripped from my hand! "Hey!" I shouted. The thief revealed himself, as well as his buddies. There were about fifteen people, all dressed in school uniforms, and all their hair was styled like a horn in the front!

"We're from the Dark Unicorn Guild, and we'll be taking this hairpin. Thanks for finding it for us!" He gave us a mock smile, then turned to walk away... And was then punched in the face by Rhea, who had snuck up on him! And I know firsthand that she can punch _hard_.

The boy staggered a little bit, then stood back up straight. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Get 'em!" he shouted to the rest of the people. They charged. We charged. I really hope my magic works! Because if it doesn't... We're in big trouble!

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Feel free to review, please don't feel free to flame! Their very first battle is coming up in the next chapter, which should be up relatively soon (already working on it)! Thanks for reading and not rage quitting halfway through!

~LunaStarWolf


	4. A Week at the Guild

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Sorry I kept you waiting! I hope you like it. Also, thanks for reviewing, Anon! I really appreciated it. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I own my character(s).**

**Here goes!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: A Week at the Guild

Rhea's POV

As we were charging towards the dark wizards, I suddenly realized that I had no idea how to actually activate my magic. I concentrated on transforming, but nothing was happening. I thought spammed the word Artemis inside my head. I tried all sorts of ways to take over, but nothing was working. I resorted to punching, scratching, kicking, and slapping. It was okay for a one-on-one fight, but not with the other using magic and there being fourteen other enemies running around.

Then I heard Poppy yell "Requip!" and saw a childish-looking wand appear in her hand. If she yelled it and it worked, maybe if I yelled it...

"Take Over! Goddess Soul!"

I thought spammed Artemis again, and I felt a slight tingling, starting at my fingertips and toes and working its way throughout my body. I was then engulfed in a golden light, and when the light receded, I had changed.

I now wore silvery hunting boots, tight black pants, and a silver armored top with black moon designs which covered only my chest... it left my vitals vulnerable. My shoulders had armor on them though, and my left arm and hand was covered in armor. To top it all off, I had a black cloak on me secured by a silver crescent moon clasp. I also noticed silver triangular tribal-looking marks all over my body.

The dark wizards noticed my transformation, and looked at me, a bit dumbfounded. The picture in the book had waist-length auburn hair and silver eyes, so apart from the shape of my face, they were probably having a bit of trouble recognizing me. Stupid boys.

I had just noticed that they were all boys. Every last one of them. For some reason, that made me extremely angry. Of course, the males had to take all of the credit, and leave nothing for the girls! I hated them. Every last one of them.

Now, how do I blast their asses into oblivion? I just... concentrate... all... of... my... energy... into... one... big... blast!

Immediately, a large sphere of silver energy erupted from my hands, and shot towards the dark mages. I got six or seven of them knocked out, on the ground... Cool! I took a step forward. Or tried to. I collapsed onto the disgusting floor. I used way too much energy in that last attack. Maintaining my form is tiring enough. Actually using it is worse.

But I can't give up now!

I hauled myself up. I saw Jez punching someone, her fists glowing white and blue, and Poppy doing... whatever Poppy does. Some of the boys noticed I wasn't down. I couldn't let those boys beat me up! I had to take another approach. I gathered moonlight in my hand, and it formed into a bow. I created an arrow, notched it to the bow, aimed for one of the boys, and shot.

I almost forgot.

I had no idea how to shoot a bow and arrow.

The arrow soared way over his head, and disintegrated once it hit the wall. I tried again, aiming lower. Too low. Hit the floor. Arrow after arrow I shot, until I got someone in the calf. He howled in pain and I laughed in triumph as he fell.

The lead boy walked up to me. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Stephan Ersun, and no one has been able to beat my Darkness Magic."

"A dark wizard who uses dark magic... Should I be surprised?" I mean, come on. That's so cliche.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're using any magic at all," he mocked me with a smile.

Oh God.

My bow was gone, and so was my transformation. I had completely reverted back to my normal form without noticing!

I am so screwed.

I couldn't move, or else I would fall down out of exhaustion. And I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I was dizzy, but tried not to sway. However, Stephan noticed. "How does it feel to be a fairy with floundering wings?" He smiled with his guaranteed victory. I had nothing to say. Besides, I didn't really have the energy to say anything. I braced myself when I saw him forming a sphere of dark energy between his hands, but it was no use. It hit me and I fell into darkness.

"Rhea, Rhea!" I felt myself being not-so-gently shaken awake.

"Wha...?" Who is this? What's going on? Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes. Jez was trying to wake me up, her blue eyes filled with worry. It seems that Poppy and Jez won the battle while I was out, and I am now covered in sewage... gross. I'm going to need to take a shower after all of this. Ballet flats was a terrible choice! I bet Poppy and her rain boots are doing fine. "Did we... Win?"

"Yeah, I got a couple people, then beat the shit out of the guy who knocked you out, and Poppy's taken care of the rest." ...Wait, Poppy?

I saw Poppy, with a large bouncy house in front of her, trapping the four remaining wizards. She had a dark blue and yellow striped wand, with a topper of a red, blue, yellow, and green bouncy house. She seemed to be studying the inside of the bouncy house. I didn't know why, until she cried "Ooh! Shiny!" and dove inside. Once inside, she whacked a couple of people on the head, not really doing any damage, grabbed something, and bounced out.

That something she grabbed was the hairpin. She gave us the biggest smile, used the wand to create a different bouncy house, this one with an open top, climbed in, and bounced her way out of the sewers. Jez and I followed suit.

Our client, whose name was Madame Elenore Rosette, wrinkled her nose at us when we emerged. "You three are simply filthy! Come now, you can use my outside showers." And so we trudged back to her house, and she showed us where we could wash our clothes, shoes, and bodies. Even for being outside, it was nice, and soon we were drying off ourselves and our clothes. I rinsed off the hairpin for good measure. Once we were all completely dry, we took the hairpin to Madame Elenore. She was overjoyed.

"Oh, thank you!" She put the hairpin in her hair. "Tell me, though, what took you so long to find it?"

"Some dark wizards stole it from us so we had to fight them to get it back!" Poppy dramatically explained.

"Yeah... We kicked their asses!" Why do none of them actually bring up important things?

"Why were they after the hairpin anyways?" I had to ask the question, even though I don't like talking to people I don't know.

"It is very expensive, you know. It would sell for a pretty penny!" She sounded very matter-of-fact.

"Is that the only reason?" Jez asked.

"Well, you see, it's been in my family for many generations. I come from a line of powerful mages. A long while back, someone started the rumor that this hairpin heightened the wearer's magic power. Its all lies... of course. Jealous townspeople." I had a feeling that part of the townspeople's suspicions were true, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"So, when are we getting paid?" Poppy changed the subject. Madame Elenore seemed to be lost in a train of thought, but snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yes! Hang on just a bit." She left the room. I glared at Jez.

"What?" She seemed confused.

"Please don't describe our battle as 'we kicked their asses' to someone of higher status! It makes us sound trashy."

"But we did!" I was far to tired to get into a full blown argument with anyone, especially Jez.

"Fair enough, just, please don't do it again." And with that, Madame Elenore returned with the money, payed us, and sent us off.

By now it was dark, and walking to Fairy Hills in a busy city like this was not my favorite thing to do in the dead of night. I felt extremely uncomfortable. Jez noticed, and asked why I looked so uncomfortable.

"I feel like we're gonna get jumped." I expressed my concern, but they didn't exactly feel the same way as I did.

"Don't worry, we've got magic!" Poppy cheerfully stated.

"Yeah, we can take them!" Jez added.

"You guys might have magic, but I have no energy left. That transformation took a lot out of me." They still did not show any concern.

"But it was awesome!" Poppy exclaimed. "Even if your archery sucked!"

"Um... Thanks, I guess." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "However, I have no magical energy left, I don't even have that much physical energy left. I seriously doubt I could hold my own in a normal fight, much less one that has magic involved."

We finally arrived at Fairy Hills, thankfully without getting mugged or stabbed or kidnapped. "Well," Jez yawned. "That was an exciting first day, but I'm gonna go sleep now." We all exchanged "Goodnight" and "Sleep well" before heading off to our rooms.

I got to my room, and realized that I would be living here for an indefinite amount of time. It was weird, because it felt in no way like home. I guess I would have to get used to it, maybe I could customize it when I got some more money that I could spare. Maybe something in between those pillars... Put more books in the bookshelf... I'm too tired to think about this. I changed into a lilac nightgown before crawling under the covers of my bed. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was is this all just a crazy dream?

Jez's POV

I woke up to a patch of sunlight on my face. Seems like the curtains were messed up a bit, but apart from that, they did a pretty good job of keeping the sunlight out. After getting dressed and making sure I looked at least semi-decent, I headed over to Rhea's room.

She was passed out, in a tangle of sheets, pillows, and limbs. Using her magic must have really drained her. I let her sleep and continued to Poppy's room. She, on the other hand, was organizing the stuffed animals in her room, her hammock was a mess of pillows and blankets. She was organizing two rubber ducks on a little stand when I walked in. "Oh hi!" she smiled. Judging by her clothes and hair, she either just got up or was too lazy to fix it or get dressed.

It was probably the second one.

"Come on, get dressed! We got to go to the guild!" She couldn't sit in here all day!

"Why? Are we taking another job?"

"Possibly! But you can't get a job dressed like that!" She mumbled something along the lines of "Okay, okay..." before I left her to wake Rhea up.

She was still out cold. I tried shaking her. All she did was turn over in her bed. I tried slapping her cheeks, to no effect. Then I got an idea. I grabbed a pail, ran down to the bathhouse, filled it with water, went back upstairs, and threw it on her face. That woke her up.

"Argh! What the hell?" Rhea wiped her eyes and glared at me. "Jezebel!"

"Whaaaat? You wouldn't wake up any other way!" I said with mock innocence. "And don't call me Jezebel. Its Jez." My parents are very artistic. They wanted to give me a unique name. Its pretty, but its too long. Jez is short and simple.

"Hey, remember when you insisted on everyone to call you Jezebel? Nobody listened. It was kinda funny. "

"Shut up. I was in my dramatic fifth grade stage."

"And dramatic it was. We got in so many fights it wasn't even funny."

I shuddered. "I wish we forgot that when we got here. What did we forget anyways?"

"Isn't that the point of forgetting something? So you won't remember?" Rhea chuckled at my "blonde moment."

"Ya got me there."

"Try to think of any book, movie, TV show, anything you've experienced like that." She paused. I tried, and came up empty handed... empty minded? Whatever.

"So we forgot books and movies and such?"

"They took away the stories inside our minds. Well, not took, but locked them away. I wonder why stories of all things, but I think we'll figure out eventually."

"Well, for now, lets focus on what's in front of us. We have to go to the guild and-"

"Master our magic." She interrupted me.

"Well, eventually, but I was saying get another job."

"No." Wait... what?

"What do you mean no?"

"Not until I'm able to participate in a battle without passing out."

"Rhea, you were fine-"

"Its not good enough!" Her sudden burst of rage startled me.

"Rhea, we won. You did great."

"What if I was alone? What would happen to me then? I would've been captured, tormented, or even killed by those dark mages."

"But you weren't alone. And you aren't going to be. We're friends, and family too. A team, that sticks together and helps each other out. We'll all grow with time."

"That isn't the point! Don't you see? I'm weak. The chance that I've been longing for my entire life, and I can't even use it without passing out. I just wanted to be strong!" She then over dramatically pulls the covers over her head and lays down. She is not seeing how ridiculous she is acting. She'll get to where she wants to be eventually. God, that girl has no patience.

I reach into the lump of pillows and sheets, grab Rhea, and drag her out of the bed. "Listen here, you pint-sized drama queen, get dressed and get your ass down to the guild." I left the room, and heard Rhea grumbling as she got up to go get dressed.

Once the three of us were at the guild, we didn't quite know what to do. I mean, it was our first time actually staying there, instead of being unconscious or off for a job. Makarov approached us. "How was your first job ladies?"

"We ran into some dark guild members, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." I answered, a prideful smile creeping up my face.

"Yeah, the hairpin we had to find apparently had some really cool magic in it!" Poppy beamed. Rhea just stared at the floor in silence.

"So, your magic works?" He asked in a hushed voice. Rhea nodded slightly.

"We're gonna stay at the guild for a few days before taking another job," she quietly said.

"Well, go have fun and make friends and do whatever you brats like to do!" He was speaking very loudly. He sent us off with a big smile.

We sat down at one of the tables. A pink haired boy, who looked Poppy's age, sprinted up to us. "I heard you guys beat up dark wizards," he panted. "Fight me!"

"Um, what?" I was confused. Didn't we stay at the guild to avoid fights?"

"Natsu, stop it! They just got here!" A small girl with short white hair ran up to him, and tried to pull him away from us."

"I know, Lisanna. They're new, and they beat a ton of dark wizards! I wanna fight them!"

"Shut up, flame brain. They're not gonna fight you." A dark haired boy stood up.

"Gray, your clothes!" The brown haired girl named Cana pointed out.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. I chuckled, Rhea looked mortified, and Poppy was laughing her ass off.

"You wanna start somethin, ice princess?" Natsu started charging towards Gray.

"What if I do?" Gray ran at him.

Soon, it was those two fighting, then Erza and Mirajane joined in, then Cana, and shortly afterwards everyone was in a guild-wide brawl. Rhea, Poppy, and I just watched in confusion. Then apparently Poppy decided to jump into the fight, laughing as she traded blows with a shy-looking, tan, white-haired boy. I looked at Rhea. "Screw it." I joined too, and punched Gray. He can punch... hard. I figured I needed to even the odds. I took some of that pain, but I wasn't able to bring it to its original level... Maybe Rhea was right about getting stronger. Or maybe he's just really strong. I bitch slapped his face with my magic, and he pushed me back.

I saw Rhea hesitant at the edge of the mass of flying fists. Natsu accidentally hit her when his elbow went back for a punch. That made her very angry. Pain has a weird way of working on Rhea. The more you hurt her, the angrier she gets. The angrier she gets, the harder she'll punch. And the sloppier she gets with her attacks. I guess nobody's perfect.

Rhea grabbed Natsu's hair, spun him around, punched him in the face, turned on her heel, and sat down at the table. She was not taking any shit today. I focused on the fight just in time to see Cana aiming a punch at my stomach. I took a few steps back, and hit her back as she stumbled forward. Hey, I was pretty good at this stuff! At least I thought until she hit me square in the jaw with an uppercut. Now I was the one stumbling.

I backed into someone. Thankfully, it was Poppy. We elbowed our way back to Rhea. We had had enough.

After a while, a large figure, who looked vaguely like Master Makarov, towered over the brawlers. He let out a mighty bellow and yelled " STOP YOU GODDAMN BRATS." The fighting ceased instantly.

Makarov reverted to his normal form, and promptly got up on the bar. "Are you done yet? You're tormenting our new members."

A grumble spread throughout the guild. I heard a couple of people saying "Sorry," but most just separated.

A tiny voice spoke up. "What magic do you use?" It was Levy. The other kids piped in with a "yeah!"

"Well girls, why don't you show them?" Makarov smiled at us to reassure us.

"Okay!" Poppy leaped to the center of the guild hall. "Are you ready?" We all nodded.

She focused for a second. "Requip! Smoke Wand!" And she spun around with the pink and blue striped wand with a purple cloud topper in her hand. Purple smoke spiraled out from her. "Requip! Confetti Wand!" A white and multicolored wand with a multicolored orb topper released multicolored confetti when she held it above her head. We all thought she was done, but she wasn't quite done. She yelled again "Requip! Portal Wand!" And more slowly, a new wand appeared. It was black and white striped with a black disc rimmed in white for a topper. She created two black discs, one in the air over her audience, and one at her feet. She fell, and landed with one foot on Macao's head and the other on Wakaba's. "TAA DAA!" She seemed extremely proud of herself. Then she wobbled and fell to the ground.

After about a minute of silence, half the people started clspping, and the other half started laughing. Poppy smiled, even though she was panting a bit. That last wand seemed to drain her energy more than the others. "Jez goes next!" Poppy shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"Go go go go go!" Poppy pushed me to me to the center of the guild hall.

"Okay..." I started. "l'll need a volunteer. Anyone?"

"I'll do it..." The shy boy that Poppy was fighting before stepped up.

"Hit me." The entire reacted in confusion.

"I can't hit a girl!" Elfman backed up.

"Then can I get someone who will?"

"I'll fight you!" A certain pink haired boy shouted. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He blew a vortex of fire at me. It burned, although not as much as I thought it would. I focused on that burn, and sent it back, although not nearly as strong, in the form of blue and white fire.

"Karma Flame!"

I thought I got him, then he inhaled the fire. What? What is this madness? He laughed. "Nice try, Jeb! But I can eat fire!"

"Its Jez!" I was in shock. But maybe... "Punch me!"

"Alright!" He threw a well-aimed punched at my stomach. I fell to my knees. A ton of pain... I had to remind myself that was good. I focused most of my energy into once fist, and socked him square in the jaw. It was almost to its original power, but not quite. He stumbled back. I walked away.

"I'm done, Rhea can go..." I coughed. Natsu's punch literally knocked the wind out of me.

"Here goes nothing," she quietly said. " I use Take Over magic. I'll do a form that uses Analyzation Magic." She took a deep, shaking breath, probably nervous from the public speaking and her last magic experience. "Take Over! Goddess Soul! Athena! " Her transformation completed, and she was in a silver armored bodice with garnets in it, a flowy, floor-length, dark red skirt, and an ancient style helmet with a red plume at the top. She carried a silver spear with a red ribbon tied to it. Her hair was black and curly, reaching her waist, and her eyes were gray. She wore brown strappy sandals on her feet.

She looked at me. "Jezebel Fortuna, Karma magic." Then to Poppy. "Poppy, Cambio, Requip: The Jester." She started looking at people and saying their names and magic.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make magic. Erza Scarlet, Requip: The Knight. Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Mirajane Strauss, Take Over: Satan Soul. Lisanna Strauss, Take Over: Animal Soul. Elfman Strauss, Take Over: Beast Soul. Levy McGarden, Solid Script. Cana Alberona, Card Magic."

After she read everyone directly around her, she turned her attention to the back of the room, where Laxus and Master were. "Laxus Dreyar, Lightning Magic." As she turned her head away, she paused and did a double take of sorts. She continued on to Makarov. "Makarov Dreyar. Titan, Light Magic, and a ton of other minor magics." She exhaled and re-transformed into her normal form. She swayed a bit, and leaned on a table to steady herself.

"It's okay," Lisanna comforted her. "I know Take Over magic is draining."

"Impressive!" Makarov smiled. You three will fit in well with the guild! And, would you ladies mind explaining your magic to us?"

Poppy was again the first to speak up. "I use Requip : The Jester! I can requip wands and they do stuff! I can't actually attack someone though..."

"Cool!" Someone in the back of the room said in the awkward silence that followed. The rest of the guild nodded in agreement.

Rhea stood up. "I use Take Over : Goddess Soul." Before she could go on, Elfman interrupted her.

"You've met goddesses?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then how did you learn your magic? Lisanna told me you have to know something to take over it!" Natsu berated her.

"I can learn anything from a book, Natsu. Besides, it isn't really divine power, I just get a different magic and possibly a weapon for each form. My magic is based off of the fourteen gods of Greek Mythology."

"What's that?" Lisanna asked.

"An ancient religion from home that has since been turned into mythology." And with that, she sat down.

I stood up. "I use Karma Magic. I can take the pain of an attack, and use it against my opponent, and the potency of the attack can change relative to the comparison of my opponent' s magic's strength and energy to my own." Man, I am so glad I listen to Rhea when she talks all official-y.

"Hey, where do you guys come from?" Oh shit. Someone asked the question. What to say... um...

"Somewhere far away. Trust me, you don't wanna go there."

"But where?" Natsu asked. He sure liked to talk a lot.

"That is for us to know, and you not to find out." And with that, the crowd dissipated, and we were relatively alone once again.

Poppy's POV

A few days after we showed our skills to the guild, we came to the guild, and saw a bunch of people running around frantically. They were saying stuff like "they're coming!" and "we need to get ready!" Maybe a bunch of monsters were coming and we needed to fight them off!

Jez agreed with me, but Rhea the Killjoy just rolled her eyes and asked Master what was going on. While Rhea was gone, Jez and I made our attack plan: I would trap and confuse them, while Jez would dominate the close combat with her magic!

The Killjoy came back and said it wasn't a bunch of monsters coming, but magazine reporters. "Well," I beamed, "we can use the same attack plan on them too!"

I guess that wasn't the situation, because I got blank stares from Jez and Rhea, as well as the rest of the guild. They were here to interview us, not attack us... apparently.

Soon, a tall, black-haired woman showed up at the entrance from the guild. "I'm here from Sorcerer Weekly magazine."

We were all frozen, and the chaos was paused. The reporter must have felt uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat. That snapped Makarov out of it. "Of course! Here, have a seat." The lady sat down, and got out a pencil and notepad.

"May I speak to the new mages?" They knew about us?

"Hello!" I dragged Rhea and Jez to the reporter."We're the new mages here. Are you here to interview us? Because I love talking to new people! Will we get famous? I wanna be famous!" I gave her my biggest smile. She looked overwhelmed by my friendly greeting, but hey, we're getting publicity!

"Yes, I'm here to interview you all. I was going to interview you all individually, but since you're all here, I guess I can interview you as a team."

"Alright." Rhea had already gone into official mode, but she seemed less scared than she was a minute ago!

"Let's get started!" The reporter began, "So, how was your first few days at Fairy Tail?"

"Amazing!" Jez explained.

"Fun!" I grinned. Are we just doing one word answers?

"This place already feels like home." Rhea smiled. Way to break the system, Rhea!

"I see. So, what's your favorite part about Fairy Tail?"

"There are such powerful mages here, I really admire their magic ability." Rhea answered.

"I like that pretty much everyone here loves to have fun!" I said.

"I love how close everyone is. Its like we're one big family." Jez responded last.

"So," the reporter flipped to a new sheet of paper. It was a really tiny notebook! "Id like to ask you a few personal questions. What magic do you use?"

"I use Requip: The Jester! And my sister Rhea uses Take Over: Goddess Soul, and Jez uses Karma Magic!

The lady looked surprised. "Goddess Soul, you say?"

"Yes, I learned it from a book." Rhea didn't seem comfortable with the question.

"Ah... anyways, you three have formed a team, am I correct?"

"Yup," Jez replied.

"Does your team have a name?"

"Well..."Jez thought.

"The Amazons." Rhea named the team right then and there.

"Why Amazon?" The reporter looked interested.

"Well, we're all girls, and the Amazons are known for their strength, so its a fitting team name." Rhea explained.

"Okay, one last question: have you done a job yet, and how did it go?"

" Our first job was to retrieve a valuable hairpin for our client." Rhea started the story.

"But the hairpin had fallen in the sewers, and we had to fight a dark guild team once we found it." Jez remembered with disgust.

"Really, why?" The lady said only one more question that's two!

Apparently I was the only one that cared. "The hairpin had rumors that it boosted magical energy when worn. The dark guild believed that rumor and tried to find it. How they knew about it, I don't know." Rhea said in her official tone.

"But we had to fight them! First, Rhea went boss-mode for like two minutes and took out a bunch of them. Then she passed out! Jez beat up the main dude and I trapped the rest with my magic, git the hairpin, and saved the day!" ...I think that's pretty accurate!

"Take Over Magic is very draining." Rhea tried to justify passing out. "It takes practice to be able to use it without becoming exhausted."

"But anyways, we beat them, we got the hairpin back, and our mission was successful." Jez wrapped it up, smiling.

We were the hustled to a photoshoot! First, we were put in matching sparkly silver dresses and black heels. I kept on falling in them... Not fun! Then I was put in a jester's outfit and got a picture with my confetti wand in use. Jez got one in a blue dress, and had her magic around her hands and Rhea had one in her Apollo form, which was a gold sparkly sundress, with a dark gold ribbon tied around her waist. She had black wrist cuffs, strappy sandals, and hair, which went down to her hip, and blue eyes. She had a golden harp thing with her, which she called a lyre. After the team and individual pictures were done, we changed into our normal clothes, and took one big group picture with the entire guild.

I did enjoy our week at the guild, but if we don't take another job, we're gonna run out of rent and food money! Hopefully Rhea won't be a killjoy anymore and let us take a job!

* * *

And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stick around for future ones! Feel free to review, I love hearing from you!

~LunaStarWolf


	5. The First Big Job

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the slow update, it took a while to find free time with homework and sports and extracurriculars. But I do think I should be having more frequent updates now that I've decided to shorten the chapters and only include one POV per chapter. Anyways, here goes!**

**Disclaimer : I am not the genius troll mastermind who created Fairy Tail. But I am the genius troll mastermind who decided it was a good idea to write a Fairy Tail OC Fanfic.**

CHAPTER 5: The First Big Job

Rhea's POV

It had been about two months since we joined Fairy Tail, and we all were beginning to feel like a true part of the guild. Well, mostly. Poppy was naturally fitting in with the guild, and was basically friends with everyone, especially Lisanna and Natsu. She wasn't as close to them as they were to each other, but she'd hang out with them whenever she wasn't with our team.

Jez hung out with Gray and Cana when she wasn't with the team. She was friends with most of the younger generation of Fairy Tail members, and didn't really socialize with any of the older members. I normally sat alone reading my Mythology books in order to get a better grasp on my magic to see if it would help get me stronger, or I was out training strenuously. I was determined to become powerful. It was all that mattered at the moment. Unfortunately, the majority of my training sessions ended with me over exerting myself and passing out for an hour or two. However, I started to hang out with Erza and Mirajane (not at the same time, of course) because I had been told that they were actually powerful mages. I thought that maybe hanging around with them could help me become as powerful as they are, or they could help me or something.

Soon enough, I actually became friends with both of them, not just because of their magic power. I felt happy that I had managed to actually make new friends... Normally that isn't my thing.

As for jobs, we weren't exactly having the best of luck. I refused to let us take any combat-based jobs until I had trained more and could control my magic better. In Addition to that, since Poppy had blabbed about the whole passing-out incident to Sorcerer Weekly, the clients that read the magazine mostly just turned us down with varying degrees of politeness, or they severely doubted our ability to do the job. But now, I was feeling ready for a big job. I could now proficiently use my four forms that I had, weapons and all. I was nowhere close to the weapon skill of Erza, but I could fight with them without hurting my comrades or myself.

And today was the day I decided to complete a big job.

"Are you sure we're ready for that kind of job?" The concern in Jez's eyes was evident.

"Of course I'm ready! I've been training for months!" It came out harsher than I wanted it to... oops.

"Dude, chill. I said us, not just you." Oh. I guess she did.

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with being strong. I'm weak and I don't care!" Poppy beamed, expecting me to go all "hakuna matata" with her.

"Poppy, you use support magic. The expectations aren't very high for you. But you should still be training. The more you train, the more potent your wands' effects will be. I, on the other hand, use almost completely offensive magic, which means that I have to be strong in order to beat my opponent. I have to get them before they get me and my weak defenses." Poppy seemed to be lost at "support."

"Uh... ok! Whatever you say, Rhea!"

I shook my head and examined the request board. There was a ton of jobs to get our big break from. But there was one in particular that caught my eye.

DESTROY THE COLOSSAL SERPENT

"Hey guys, what about this one?" I read the description aloud. "A giant green serpent has been terrorizing civilians. Please destroy the creature. The creature is about 50 feet long, with tough skin. Does not seem to have poison residing in its body, but it very fast. Could be dangerous."

"Could be!?" Jez shouted. "That's extremely dangerous! We could be killed!"

"We won't die out there. If we have to, we'll retreat. Besides, I think we're ready for this."

"It'll be fun! Rhea can get her reputation back!" Poppy giggled. I grabbed her by the collar of her sweater.

"You listen here." I snarled. "My reputation would have never been lost if you hadn't kept running your mouth to the Sorcerer Weekly reporter... Understand? This is all on you." The entire situation had left me so pissed off at Poppy, on occasion I would lash out at her. I always felt guilty afterwards, but that never stopped me from doing it.

"Okay, okay!" She cried out. And with a huff, I shoved her backwards. She stumbled back a couple of feet, and bumped into Natsu.

"Hey!" He turned around. "Wanna start something?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly... or as close to that as he could get.

"No... sorry." Poppy walked away from him, and returned to us. I honestly felt like a dick. After a moment of looking down, she looked up at us and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Alright!" Jez whooped. "Hey Gramps, we're taking this one! Leggo!" She still had no idea how to talk to superiors... but she brightened the mood. For most of us, anyway.

"Fine. Be careful now, you hear?" Master waved at us as we made our way towards the exit.

"Okay! We will!" Poppy grinned.

As we left, I heard Macao talking to Makarov. " Aren't you gonna stop them? That mission is dangerous."

"No, Macao. There are some things they're going to have to learn on their own. How to handle dangerous situations is one of them. The only way to learn is through experience." They kept talking, but I couldn't hear any more of the conversation once we left the guild.

Once we were on the train, we studied our request flyer a little more. The client was the mayor of a small town in a group of mountains, which was a ten-hour train ride away. I groaned. Vehicles weren't my favorite thing. I didn't get sick, but I was uncomfortable and could never sleep in them. Trying to find a ray of hope, I checked the reward. 1.5 million jewel.

"Hey, check out the reward!" I showed them.

"Wow!" Poppy jumped up and down with glee.

"Holy shit!" Jez sure knows how to be classy. "We could buy so much with that money, even split three ways!"

"Yeah!" Poppy did a little dance in our compartment. Then she promptly fell asleep. It did not matter what time it was, Poppy could fall asleep in vehicles no matter what. Could be the middle pf the night, or the middle of the day.

It was getting dark, and since our train was an overnight one, Jez fell asleep after a while, too. After an hour or so of sitting there, I got bored and left to explore the train. Most of it was compartments with the lights off or dimmed, and the luxury compartments- the first class ones- were in the very front. There was also a dining car, a bathroom, and car for merchants to sell their goods.

I walked to the end and found myself outside, in a small, fenced-in space with an awning over my head. The wind from speed of the train was whipping my long hair all around, and it felt great. I could use the fresh air. I leaned lightly on the railing and looked up at the sky. It was completely dark now, and covered with stars. I stayed like that for a while. I'm not quite sure how long, though. I lost track of time. When I started to make my way back to my compartment, I noticed a couple of the merchants were asleep. However, one noticed me and called me over.

"Hello, may I interest you in buying something to entertain you throughout your trip? You look bored." I was bored, despite how nervous I was about the quest.

"Alright, what do you have?"

"These." He pulled out a variety of things, but once I saw the coloring books, I grabbed them and looked at those. They had one for everything, even Fairy Tail.

"I want this one." I showed him the Fairy Tail one.

"Good choice. It has all of the members, even the newest ones!" He showed me the pages. "Poppy, Jezebel, and... hey! You look a lot like Rhea!" ... I had no idea how to react to that. So I changed the subject.

"I don't have any coloring pencils, don't you have some?"

"Yes, of course! Here, since I'm feeling generous today, have the coloring pencils free!"

"Thank you!" I paid him, and left for my compartment. I realized that through that entire conversation, I didn't feel nervous about talking to the merchant at all.

Back in my compartment, I spent the next few hours coloring. First I did my team picture, and added some vine designs to our title "The Amazons" to make it more rainforest-y, because it looked cooler. Then I colored myself, and added gold leaves around my purple name, then I colored Jez, and added light blue hearts around her name, and then Poppy, and drew confetti falling all around her page. I spent a while coloring everyone's pages. I was so into it I didn't notice Jez waking up.

When she yawned, I jumped. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Night time." I honestly had no clue.

"Okay..." She sat up. "Sup."

"Coloring books." I showed her all of the pictures I colored. I went back to shading in Cana's hair. We sat in silence for a while.

"Hey, Rhea?" Jez broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always beat up Poppy?" This wasn't my favorite topic to talk about.

"Because I'm a sadistic asshole." And that was as simple as it gets.

"Fair enough."

"Hey!"

"I was kidding. Still, you should hold back a little. She isn't as strong as you."

"It isn't my fault she's fragile! It isn't like I actually mean to hurt her..."

"I know you don't, but it happens anyways. Try to redirect your anger and asshole-yness somewhere else."

"... I'll try." I finished coloring Cana and flipped the page. It was Laxus. I pulled out a yellow pencil and started shading the spikes in his hair. Jez saw the page and chuckled.

"Speaking of assholes..." she laughed out loud.

"He hasn't been around us long enough for you to judge, Jez."

"That's because he always has his douchebag headphones on!"

"Yes, I'm an asshole because I listen to music. How dare I?"

"He thinks he's so much better than everyone else!"

"That's because he is! He's S-Class!"

"Why do you even bother trying to defend him?" Jez looked frustrated.

"Because I don't think he's that bad of a guy!"

Jez looked puzzled, then smirked. "Ohh... I get it. You like him!"

"Uh, what?"

"You like Laxus, that's why you blushed when you learned you crash landed into him!"

"Uh, what?"

"And that's why you're defending him!"

"Uh, what?"

"Just repeating the same thing over and over isn't gonna help you any." She giggled like a school girl.

"You know what? Fine. Yes, I like Laxus, no he does not like me. He won't even look at me after news of the first job incident got to him. Besides, until I get stronger, I have no time for or interest in romance of any kind."

"Oooh! You wanna get stronger so Laxus will notice you!"

"Or maybe, you know, I wanna get stronger because I want to be able to use my magic to its full potential."

"Whatever you say..." Even looking down at my coloring book, I could hear the smile in her voice. I finished the Laxus picture and closed the book. I turned off the lights in the compartment.

"Get some more sleep. Its late." Poppy had fallen asleep on the floor. Jez and I each laid down on a seat. She had to bend her legs a little to fit in the space, but I didn't even touch the opposite wall with my feet. One of the only times I'll say I was glad to be short.

Soon enough, Jezebel's breathing pattern changed, and she was asleep. I laid there for so long, not asleep, but not really awake either. I watched the ceiling as it went from black to orange, signaling the sunrise. I got up and watched it from the back from the back of the train. Soon after, we stopped. I heard a voice over the speakers; "The time is 5:35 a.m. and we have arrived at the station." I walked back, and dragged my sister and friend out of the train, not forgetting my coloring book and pencils.

Finally. We made it.

**A/N2: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for more! Again, due to shorter chapters with one POV the updates should be quicker. Thank you so much for reading and feel free to review! **

**Until next time, **

**~LunaStarWolf**


End file.
